Currently, in the field of shop window construction, it is known to use frames or chassis formed of profiles, of closed cross-section steel, each delineating one of the sides of said frame or chassis and assembled together, edge to edge, by their ends. To do so, a weld seam is provided, on the exterior, at the level of the junction of the profiles, on the visible surfaces.
Although it is quite widespread, such a solution exhibits numerous shortcomings. The weld seam is not aesthetic and must be partially eliminated so that the manufactured frame or chassis preserves a satisfying aspect. Such a partial elimination of the weld seam is also necessary to allow correct operation of the fitted window, glazed door or similar. It is thus necessary to perform finish-machining operations, tricky to be performed.
Besides, these operations weaken the resistance of the weld seam up to 50 or 60% of its initial resistance. The frame or chassis loses some of its strength. Its water and air tightness properties also decrease, which limits its insulation power.
Besides, the presence of an external weld seam makes finishing operations more difficult such as, for example, polishing, application of patina or others.
The purpose of the invention is to propose a layout for shop window construction, consisting of a dormant frame and an opening frame, a closed tubular section defining an internal volume, which mitigates the above-mentioned disadvantages, and in which the profiles are fixed one to the other, without harming the aesthetic aspect of the aforesaid arrangement, while ensuring its robustness and/or its sealing.
Another purpose of the invention is to suggest a layout of assembled shop window profiles, edge to edge, by their ends whereof the finishing operations are facilitated.
Another purpose of the invention is to suggest a layout of shop window profiles, assembled edge to edge, by their ends wherein the fastening means of the profiles together can be masked, on the inside of their aforementioned closed tubular section.
Other purposes and advantages of the invention will appear during the following description which is only given for exemplification purposes and which does not purport to limit said invention.